hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Palace Armoury
Event The palace armoury is holding a special promotion for the nobility. If the player has less than 16 Fame: :The guards block your entrance. "Peasants are forbidden from entering the palace armoury. Turn away or be sent to the dungeons!" :Encounter ends. If the player has at least 16 Fame: :The guards bow to you as you enter, "Welcome! You'll be pleased with what we have in store for you today." The storeman presents you with a trunk filled with equipment. "A fee of 10 gold will allow you to enter our promotion." 1) Pay 10 Gold. :You reach into the trunk and take a piece. :The player loses 10 Gold. :The Dealer draws an Equipment Card. :"How much is that one worth, Bryan?" the storeman asks his assistant. :"Its value is X gold," says Bryan. :Turning to you, the storeman explains, "You may continue to draw but if your next item is of lower value than the previous one, you leave with nothing. Or you can walk away at any time with what you've got. The choice is yours." :A) Draw again. ::You reach into the trunk once more. :B) Leave with your equipment. ::If the player stopped after 1 Equipment Card: :::"Perhaps we shall be less risk averse next time, hm?" Bryan remarks dryly, as you leave with your item. ::If the player stopped after 2+ Equipment Cards: :::"Well played," Bryan commends as you leave with your prizes. :::The player gains 2 Fame. ::If the player stopped after 4+ Equipment Cards without losing: :::"Well done! You've gained enough to equip a small platoon!" ::The player receives the Equipment Card(s). 2) Leave :(insert text here) Event (Hubie Token 2) "That's it!" Hubie shouts as you arrive at the Palace gates. "I'm sure they'll have my horn here." You took Hubie to his desired Encounter! "I'll sneak in to find it, but you'll have to distract them - I'm a really loud thief." Win at least 3 Equipment to give Hubie enough time. The player loses Hubie. If the player has less than 16 Fame: :The guards block your entrance. "Peasants are forbidden from entering the palace armoury. Turn away or be sent to the dungeons!" :Encounter ends. If the player has at least 16 Fame: :The guards bow to you as you enter, "Welcome! You'll be pleased with what we have in store for you today." The storeman presents you with a trunk filled with equipment. "A fee of 10 gold will allow you to enter our promotion." 1) Pay 10 Gold. :You reach into the trunk and take a piece. :The player loses 10 Gold. :The Dealer draws an Equipment Card. :"How much is that one worth, Bryan?" the storeman asks his assistant. :"Its value is X gold," says Bryan. :Turning to you, the storeman explains, "You may continue to draw but if your next item is of lower value than the previous one, you leave with nothing. Or you can walk away at any time with what you've got. The choice is yours." :A) Draw again. :B) Leave with your equipment. ::If the player stopped after 1 or 2 Equipment Cards: :::The player receives the Equipment Card(s). :::The staff lead you to the door, but Hubie is still inside. :::Short of an excuse, you share an awkward silence with the storekeep and Bryan. :::As the silence stretches on, the exploratory clatterings of your goblin companion echo around the marble room. :::He is promptly extracted and you are both banned from the palace forever. :::The player regains Hubie. ::If the player stopped after 3 or more Equipment Cards: :::You take your bundle of equipment. :::Bryan stares bewildered at the small goblin nonchalantly exiting out the door. :::You bid him a hasty farewell before hurrying after Hubie. :::The player regains Hubie. :::You catch up with your companion just outside the palace. :::He shakes his head. "My horn wasn't there-" His voice trails off abruptly. :::The goblin's eyes bulge wider than usual. :::You follow his gaze to the forests on the horizon. A great black beast stretches languidly among the treetops. It flicks its tail and darts away. :::Hubie drops a pie he was holding for some reason. "A cat most tall! The final sign, we're doomed!" :::"We have to go warn the goblins! The Great Wyrm is fueled by goblin meat." :::Hubie tucks his head into his lap, curling into a tight ball of fear. :::The player gains Hubie's token. :::You wonder where you could find the highest concentration of goblins in these parts. :::The Orphan card gains a token. :::Take Hubie to his desired Encounter. 2) Leave. Unlocked By Complete The Emperor (Silver token). Notes Although this card may initially have a token when it is unlocked, it seems that it is bugged, and the card is not meant to have a token.Palace Armory token? :: Hand of Fate 2 General DiscussionsToken Disappeared :: Hand of Fate 2 Bugs This bug should be fixed as of version 1.7.4.Hand of Fate 2 :: Patch notes 1.7.4 References Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Revisitable Encounters